


A Year Of Good Fortune

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: PTG Prompts [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, New Year's AU, Parties, based on a prompt, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Based on the prompt: Jinho's single life ends the moment fireworks explode in the air and a pair of soft lips crash against his own first thing in the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> First post of 2017 lol

The club is noisy, loud where it almost hurts Jinho’s ears, but he still laughs and sways to the music, throwing back shots at a speed that rivals Hyojong's. 

 

“You’re throwing those back awfully quick, hyung.” Hwitaek laughs, arm around Hyojong's shoulders. 

 

“It's New Year's Eve!” He shouts. Hwitaek and Hyojong just laugh, shaking their heads. “Come on! Let's go count down!” He pulls them into the crowd at ten, watching the clock anxiously. 

 

_ Ten… _

 

They move into the crowd outside.

 

_ Nine… _

 

They pick a spot.

 

_ Eight…. _

 

The couple is already kissing, making Jinho roll his eyes. 

 

_ Seven…. _

 

They get separated, Hyojong and Hwitaek moving away.

 

_ Six….  _

 

Jinho gets so caught up in looking for his friends he misses the next five counts, but all in a second the fireworks explode and lips are crashed against his.

 

Jinho is pretty sure he might have screamed, if he thought he would be heard. The pair of lips against his own are pressing hard, making it impossible for Jinho to do anything but push back into it. He's pretty sure he's drunk enough to appreciate the random kiss, going so far as to whine when the other person pulls away. 

 

“Oh shit!” The brunette exclaims when he sees Jinho, a hot blush blooming over his cheeks. “Oh my God, I thought you were my friend. I'm so sorry.” He gushes. Jinho giggles and pulls the tall brunette back to him, kissing him again. “Oh. Okay.” He mumbles. Jinho laughs and shakes his head, continuing to kiss the other boy. 

 

“You could've at least bought me a drink first.” Jinho mumbles, pulling back. 

 

“What do you want?” The taller smirks. 

 

The party continues hours past midnight, but Jinho wouldn't know because he's been in the brunette's lap since midnight. 

 

“Hongseok.” He had whispered in his ear an hour before. Jinho had responded with his own name before locking lips once more. 

 

****

 

Hongseok hadn't meant to kiss the cute stranger, had only meant to introduce himself, but ended up falling face first into his face. The cute stranger - Jinho, as he had introduced - stays by his side the rest of the night. The club continues to stay open for New Year's, noisy and bustling with customers, ready to get - or already are - shitfaced. Hongseok watches whenever he and Jinho take a break from kissing, their corner booth hiding them well. 

 

“Oh. Hyojong is still here.” Jinho mumbles.

 

“Friend?”

 

“Best.” Jinho nods. “Second only to Hwitaek, his boyfriend.” Jinho points. Hongseok follows his finger, laughing. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Where's your friend? The one you were supposed to kiss at midnight.”

 

“Oh, he must've left.” Hongseok lies, kissing Jinho again.

 

Next New Year's Eve, Hongseok kisses Jinho a second too early but Jinho simply laughs through it, pulling him closer. Their friends whoop when they all pull back but Jinho and Hongseok stay attached at the mouth. 

 

“Wanna know a secret?” Hongseok asks as they retrieve the alcohol.

 

“Sure.” Jinho giggles, already a little high on Hongseok. 

 

“Last year. There was no friend.”

 

“No friend?”

 

“That I was supposed to kiss at midnight. I was gonna flirt with you a little, but I literally tripped and fell into you.”

 

“You lied to me?” 

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“No. It was super cute and I love you.” He kisses Hongseok before taking the alcohol he's holding into the living room with shot glasses. Hongseok follows with a laugh, kissing Jinho's cheek.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A writer's duty is never done.


End file.
